Dangerous Past
by yayturtle
Summary: All is quiet after Ciel and Sebastian take off- that is until someone or something is after a certain Phantomhive servant. Only one person stands in their way. R&R 3  Possible spoilers for season 2
1. Beginning After End

**Hello beautiful people. I am back, and I'm intending to be updating quicker on fanfiction, now that I have more and more free time. As some of my friends know- I have been on a hiatus from the site. I've spent most of my time RPing and becoming more literate, or hosting/ participating in bike races around the neighborhood with most of the neighborhood kids. I also was recently wrapped up in this Kuroshitsuji nonsense due to a friend's craze with the show. I finished both seasons in a period of five days and went into a deep depression when I remembered- fanfiction! Yay! This is my first fic for the manga/ anime series, so be nice! And I didn't mean for this little intro to be so long, I just felt that I owed some people explanations. My favorite characters are Finny and Alois (Favorite anime character ever!) Grell(e), Prince Soma (Second favorites) Ciel, Sebastian, and Im not sure why but Meirin. One last thing- I have no idea how to spell her name- the maid's name. Is it MeyRin or Meirin? I'll probably be using the latter. Also I don't follow the manga so don't kill me if those charries don't pop up. Next time I write something this long I'll cut it in half, put half on the top of the page, half on the bottom so it doesn't take up half a page on word.**

* * *

><p>A near month had passed since Ciel Phantomhive abandoned his manor, leaving it to his forever-loyal servants, Finian, Bardroy, and Meirin, along with Tanaka of course. Since the departure of their master, the three Phantomhive caretakers busied themselves with more activities outside of the manor than usual, having a lesser amount of chores to perform.<p>

However, this did not change much. For example, Finian still spent much of his time outdoors. All remained somewhat the same as long as none of them really thought about Ciel and Sebastian no longer being there for them to serve. That is until they met a certain being.

* * *

><p>"Finian! Hurry up now! We are doing this for you! Yes we are!" Meirin called. Finny peaked his head out from the door, darted back inside and then ran out, trying to keep himself from going as fast as he could. He jumped into the back of the cart and waited for Meirin and Bard to get the carriage going. He had an eager grin on his face. They were going to search for a stray dog for Finny.<p>

Yes, not only were his outdoor days lonelier without Pluto, and this did hurt. As long he didn't think of it as replacing the demon hound then he was mostly just excited to be getting a companion of his own. Of course the new puppy or dog would live up to Pluto though and it would most likely to be a constant reminder but Pluto was long gone, and the garden became even more quiet every day with winter approaching again.

His bird friends migrated to the South so winter would be easier to manage. They were supposed to have a very cold winter this season so there wouldn't be much gardening to do either. It doesn't mean he couldn't go outside and play in the snow though when it got cold enough.

The ride on the way there was silent and bumpy. Every so often Finny would be jolted up in the air from his sitting position due to a pothole or lump in the dirt road. He watched the cart's surroundings roll by, but once more jumped from his seat. This time, it wasn't for just another lump in the road. Something had actually whooshed by them. A dark object or person… the someone had to be moving at a high speed for it to pass by so fast because the carriage was being kept at a constant walking speed of the horses pulling it.

"Did you guys see that?" Finny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See what, Finny?" Bardroy asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the horses' rears or road ahead, probably because he didn't feel like it. Meirin turned to face him though. She crossed her arms and lay her head down on them on the driver's seat's wooden frame. She looked around through her glasses.

"I certainly didn't see anything," she told him.

"Hmmm…" Finny hummed, staring out at the now foggy, looking scenery with a serious expression.

It wasn't long before they arrived to a town and the wheels of the cart groaned when the switch from dirt to cobblestone was made. The cart passed a pet shop.

"Are you sure Finny, you don't just want to get a pup from one of those pet shops?" Bard asked, looking to the side.

"I'm sure," Finny muttered. He wanted to save one of those strays littering the town from the harsh winter to come. He kept an eye out and the same someone as before whooshed back by him in the other direction.

"What was that?" Bard asked, having seen it this time.

"What was that?" Finny echoed him, barely audible, the figure seemed to be gone but in Finny's gaze he caught a man, standing as still and natural as a statue, dressed in an all black coat. The figure peered at him deviously from behind the coat's tall collar. Bard pulled the carriage to a stop and Finny jumped over the side.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Ahhh-ok?" Bard nodded. "Shall we get the other supplies?" He asked, referring to the stuff they needed to build a nice doghouse beside the manor. Yes it may take away from the manor's majestic appearance, but Finny had noted that most of the day the sun would cast a shadow over the doghouse if it were in the back. So Finny decided that it should be in a position where it can get sun all day when the days got colder.

When Finny didn't answer Bard just shrugged and assumed it was a yes. Finny walked past a store. A girl, of a young age watched as the man disappeared around into an alley. When she spotted Finny following her eyes widened.

Finnian was curious. Why did this person move so quickly, as he could himself but he was never graceful as not to be seen? He supposed he wasn't a fast even with the strength he could use to move faster and that's why he was _very _visible.

Finny turned the corner and wasn't very surprised when he saw the man wasn't there. His hat fluttered back a little against the wind, which seemed to be blowing in his direction.

The gardener rubbed the back of his head and started to walk in reverse, only to gently bump into something. He jumped and spun to face the man he had been curiously following.

"Oh, um sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

The man remained silent. The two stood still staring at each other, Finny's green eyes met the man's demonic looking orange eyes until the girl Finny passed rounded the corner.

She had honey colored hair that turned into a chestnut color towards the tips. It flounced behind her, her bangs all over her worried face. She wore a plain, loose-fitting white dress with a wide ribbon tied around her chest with a large white bow in the back, as if they were wings. She was pale, and also bare-footed. Finny kind of stared at her for a second before she yelled at him.

"GO! RUN! LEAVE!" She sounded worried.

Finny shook his head, out of his daze and had about a second to look at the man, before the stranger's hand shot out and gripped around his neck.

The girl sighed and ran at the man. She raised her fist to bat at him but he evaded her attack by hitting her fist away. The girl was quicker though and with two hands busy, the attacker couldn't do much, besides stand, otherwise he would just drop his prey. She kicked him behind his knee, and his legs buckled. The man stumbled forward, but quickly regained his balance and pushed Finny as hard as he could into a wall. Finian having the abilities he did though, made the wall collapse. He gritted his teeth and groaned, for the man had finally let go. The shop he had crashed into was the wood shop, where Bardroy was. Meirin was also present.

"Finnian!" She gasped.

"What kind of dog did you find?" Bard asked, going to look out the hole in the wall, while Meirin helped him up. He whimpered a little when she touched his lower arm. It was very bruised.

Bard watched as the girl in white threw a series of punches at the man in black who returned equally powerful blows. Finally the girl kicked the man in the stomach and stood panting as the man crippled and fell. _Too easy_. She slumped over slightly and tried to slow down her breathing while the servants stared.

She glanced at Bard first, and then at Finny who had one arm reached around his chest in a hug. The gardener held his side, with one eye shut tightly. He watched and then leaned on Meirin's shoulder.

All was quiet until something whizzed through the air, just past the girl in white's head. Her eyes widened and she ducked, just in time for a crooked dagger and soar back over her head. The blade was obsidian and the handle was blood red.

The girl stared at the object frozen for a minute. It was snug in the strangers grip. He chuckled and stood. She turned back to face the three.

"Leave," she whispered, but they all seemed to understand. They hustled out without hesitation. Bard and Meirin having to carry the shorter of them to the carriage before gently resting him in the back. As they pulled away a splurt of blood showered the street.

Neither driver noticed it, but because Finny was facing backward he did. His eyes widened and he just stared at the blood.


	2. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
